Rhapsody in D minus
by Konnie-chan
Summary: D can get you your heart's desire. What happens to a Kami when he refuses to acknowledge his own? Shounen Ai. LeonD
1. Dreams

**_A/N: My latest obsession, PSoH. I hope I'll do the characters justice with this little fic of mine. I hope you will like it. I hope the freaking muse will leave me alone now._**

**_To be noted: I haven't had the privilege of reading the manga. I've just watched the anime and you all know that ain't much. I will ignore the plot of the manga, since I don't have a clear idea of it, but there are a few elements I may include for the purposes of this story._**

**_Another thing, I update irregularly, but I don't abandon stories... not anymore, anyway, and no update should take more than a month, under extreme circumstances._**

**_I don't own PSoH. I don't know who does, but it ain't me._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**RHAPSODY IN 'D' MINUS  
**

**PROLOGUE**

**DREAMS**

Not for the first time, a slender figure walked along L.A's more secluded shores well after midnight. If there had been anyone there to see him, they would have thought it crazy for someone so delicate looking to go around alone at such late hours. The young Chinese man, however, was far from being delicate- or a man, for that matter- and knew very well there was nothing to fear.

The moon shone full over his head, its silver light glistening on his hair, bringing out the blue in it, while the waves crashed against the sand, creating a peaceful melody. The young Kami closed his eyes and breathed the sea air, that filled his senses and his mind with a salty sensation. The scenery struck him as nostalgic, but he was sure his perception had been altered by his mood.

His spirit was troubled. He didn't really know why, and that on itself was disconcerting. Every waking hour his heart felt heavy with sadness and a constant longing for something he couldn't name, while his nights were tainted by dreams he couldn't remember, but that left him close to tears, anyway. The nights, however, were worse if he happened to be awake. The silence of humans, that had always helped him hear nature's songs more clearly, had become an absolute void of sound that seemed to start from within his own chest, causing an enormous amount of pressure and killing all that was pleasant or peaceful around him.

That night had been the worst so far. He wasn't sure of when his inexplicable condition had started. It had to be a decease, some sort of Kami illness he wasn't aware of, or else it wouldn't hurt so much. It had slowly and inadvertently settled in his soul and, when the sun had died that day, making room for darkness, the illness seemed to have reached its peak. He had been left alone inside his precious pet-shop after closing and not all of his beloved pets had been enough to stop the overwhelming loneliness from engulfing him whole. He had finally broken; D had wept.

It had been a good day, too, which only left him more baffled. After over a month- a very quiet and boring month- of not seeing his friend, Leon had showed up at the shop to ask about D's latest 'special' sale. The detective had even got him one of his favorite cakes to share over a nice cup of tea and a pleasant inquiry. But the visit, though enjoyable to no end, had done nothing for his gloominess and watching the young man cross the door on his way out had been the last straw.

It had been Q-chan's idea to go for a walk on the beach after D had somewhat composed himself. He'd been reluctant, but the little thing just wouldn'ttake no for an answer and the young man just hadn't had the strength to argue. Now he was glad for the change of air. The atmosphere was more than ominous and he was sure there had been more to Q-chan's insistence than mere stubbornness; after all, a Kami knows how to recognize these things. He waited, taking in nature and letting it ease him into a sort of stupor, for a good hour before he found his reason to be there.

Down it came from one of the dunes, a white wolf that slowly and hypnotically made his way towards D, who had his eyes helplessly focused on the animal. It wouldn't be the first time he found one of his pets by the sea, but it certainly was a strange place for an albino wolf. The young Kami was entranced by the sight of it, intimidating and royal in its step, and he wondered which would be this creature's mission; to whom would the wolf be a second chance?

The animal stopped in front of him. D gasped when he finally got to see the glorious animal's eyes; they were white and milky. The wolf was evidently blind, but it seemed to be looking straight at him, and his non-gaze resulted even more penetrating and entrancing than if its eyes had actually been well.

D knelt down next to it, overcome by the desire to pet it, keep it close and safe. The animal didn't speak to him, which threw D off balance, but one look at its expression was enough to know what it desired. D smiled, stroking the place behind the wolf's ears.

"It's alright, my dear;" he cooed, "You won't be alone anymore." The moon reflected on the pure, white fur. "You're with me now. You're mine, Yue."

_**Tsuzuku**_

**_R and R and Tell me what you think of it, k? _**


	2. Desire

**DESIRE**

A straight crush; that had to be it. The term wasn't unfamiliar to him and, though Detective Leon Orcott wouldn't admit it to anyone if his life depended on it, he'd had a few straight crushes of his own: Christopher Walken, for example, or Jude Law; Chris Cornell...Anyway, the list wasn't much longer, but long enough for him to know how it felt. A straight crush was nothing more than admiration, an attraction to someone's talent or even good looks (he was straight, not blind), that had nothing to do with sex. He did not fantasize about them, didn't have wet dreams with them, didn't accidentally think about them while jerking off...

Leon slammed his forehead to the keyboard in which he had been typing the same report for the last hour, with such bad luck on his part that his actions caused a row of endless D's to spread across the screen. He frowned when he noticed a moment later, opting to simply close the file without saving rather than taking the time to delete them. Who cared that he had just deleted half his report as well. He hadn't made any progress and wouldn't as long as he was thinking about it.

For Pete's sake, he was always thinking about it.

He tried to justify the situation in his mind. All he felt for D was, indeed, admiration; a straight crush. The difference being that he wasn't someone unreachable like an actor or a musician, hence, it seemed somehow stronger to him, more real. The Chinese man was cunning, mysterious, smarter than anyone he'd ever known and, honestly, most women would kill for his hair and skin complexion. He looked so soft and silky, so perfect and inviting...

The blond slammed his head to the edge of his desk this time, just in case. The situation was turning unbearable. Without lifting his head, Leon subtly shifted in his seat into a more 'comfortable' position. The past month had been hell for him and it had taken its toll on him. He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't focus. He'd lost ten pounds and been suspended twice already because of it, of him. Straight crushes were just fine and dandy, he concluded, but, while what he had for D was most certainly a crush, there was absolutely nothing 'straight' about it. While he would have loved nothing more than to declare to the contrary, the somewhat moderate stir between his legs at the most innocent thought of D was more than eloquent, and even he could not deny that.

When he felt he was safe enough to get up from his seat without risking public humiliation, Leon gave up on his report and went over to the coffee machine. Caffeine would certainly not help him sleep, but it would help him clear his mind. He slid his change methodically into the slot and took a moment or two to make his selection, even when he always had his coffee black. There was comfort in the little routine, and he was in desperate need of comfort.

Now lust, he thought, and contrary to popular belief, was something one could deal with. He was not an animal; he could refrain from jumping the bones of someone he had the hots for. Lust was something that, unless you were obsessive and pathologically stalkerish, would -should- fade away when its object was not present. And, strangely enough, he thought he could have dealt with lusting over a man as effeminate as the Count. One such man in contrast to all the girls he'd wanted to screw since he was twelve certainly was nothing to worry about.

If all he felt was lust, then, why, oh, why did he miss the guy?

One month. He'd stayed clear of anywhere near china town for a whole month, hoping it would get rid of his little infatuation. For how long had everyone told him he should just let it go? Maybe, if he had listened back then, he would have caught it in time. It turned out one particularly graphic wet dream was enough to have him listen but, like some terminal disease, once the symptoms had presented themselves, it was already too late. It had been the longest, most infuriatingly troublesome month of his life.

The day before, his feet had dragged him to Chinatown of their own accord, and Leon had found himself at the Pet Shop's doorstep without knowing what had hit him. Maybe if he had turned on his heels, if he had paid attention to that panicked voice in his mind that pleaded to just run away, maybe he'd still have some hope left. But no! He had to prove himself, didn't he? He and his god dammed pride had to prove it was all behind him!

He hadn't been able to sleep that night. Every time he remembered D's face, how forlorn and lost he'd seemed, how out of character, Leon felt his heart constricting. He could deal with sleep deprivation brought on by homoerotic fantasies. After all, D hardly counted as a man to begin with, and he didn't just mean his effeminate manners. But worry?

He was doomed. He wasn't only in love, and dangerously so, with another guy. It had to be him!

The detective drank the rest of his coffee with one gulp. There was no way around it, he would not be able to go on with his life if he didn't do something about it. Maybe, just maybe, he could go over, make sure the freak was alright, and resume their quasi-relationship. If everything went back to the way it was before that fatidic month, he just might be able to go back to his beautiful, beloved and sorely missed denial-ridden Status Quo, and pretend he was 100 per cent straight.

TBC

_A/N: It's been forever since I posted the first installment. I appologize for that. A year or so of delay was not in my plans when I said I'd take longer than usual to update. Anyway, I've developed this system, in which I write 300 words a day on each one of the five stories I have going at the moment, and it seems to be working just fine. I still haven't had a chance to time it out, to know when I'll update next, but it shouldn't be horribly long._

_By the way, the objects of Leon's straight crushes were picked thanks to someone I know, who told me those were his straight crushes. I know for a fact this guy is very much straight, so I thought it would be a good choice for someone as Leon._

_See you soon, ne?_


End file.
